


Gauloises Bleues

by Benjamin_Graham



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, David is around 35 I think ?, Europe, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, I’m projecting a lot of my issues on Diarmuid, M/M, Modern Era, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Slice of Life, Smoking, college student Diarmuid, he is 22 years old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjamin_Graham/pseuds/Benjamin_Graham
Summary: Diarmuid and David met outside of a Church, both enjoying a cigarette. Little did they know they would fall in love.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Gauloises Bleues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first work ever. I read a lot of fanfics, but I never take the time to write any. I guess it’s time for me to finally give it a try. Please, let me know if you see any mistake or incoherence. I should be working, but alas, I can only think about these two. I think writing this will be helpful to me, in a way.  
> I’d like to thank every person who took the time to write about this pairing. Please know that I read most of the fan fictions you guys post with great pleasure and admiration.  
> Thank you if you take the time to read this. I wish you a nice day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diarmuid and David met in front of a Church, both enjoying a cigarette. Little did they know they would fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is my first work ever. Please don’t hesitate to tell me if something is phrased badly or simply could be ameliorated.  
> I should be working on my exams, but I can’t get Dee and David out of my mind. Please know that I read the fanfics from this small but beautiful fandom with great pleasure and admiration, so I hope I will do this pairing justice. I wish you a great day.

They met in front of a Church, during a winter afternoon. Diarmuid was studying the architecture and art for his diploma, and David simply enjoyed the beauty of it. The monument was located in their hometown, like most European cities. Both enjoyed the calm atmosphere they could find in here, the beauty of the colorful lights shining through the vitrail, the art depicting the devotion and sacrifice of many saints and martyrs, and most importantly, the sound of silence.

Diarmuid of course noticed David first. It was impossible to miss a man with such an impressive stature. Muscular and tall, he never went amiss, even thought his clothing was nothing extravagant. David is a man who appreciate practical, simple things. Combat boots, a warm coat with pockets big enough to fit his belongings in -keys, cracked phone, wallet, cigarettes- a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

When he first noticed the older man, Diarmuid just couldn’t stop staring. He felt envy. Sometimes when he looked at men, Diarmuid couldn’t really tell if he was attracted to them, or just felt jealous of their appearance and attitude, being so comfortable in their masculinity. Like it was natural, and that they had nothing to prove, unlike him. So of course he was intrigued by the mass of dark locks and muscles.

Unable to concentrate anymore, he left the church, and went for a smoke in order to calm his nerves. He just finished rolling his cigarette and lighting it when someone asked him “Hi kid, do you have a lighter?“

Of course it was a surprise when he saw the man from inside the church talking to him. Trying not to show his nervousness he replied with a smile.

“Sure”

He lent him his fire. Took care not to touch his fingers, even if he desperately wanted it. The man lighted up his cigarette, an industrial one. Lucky, Diarmuid thought. He took a closer look at the handsome man, within a few seconds. His nose, full lips, dark eyes and beard. The man was exhaling the smoke, looking in front of him. It was truly a sight.

“Here, take it back.” He gave the blue lighter back with a kind smile. ”Thank you kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” Said Diarmuid softly, even thought he was a bit annoyed and flustered. Did he still looked like a teenager ?  
Smirking, the stranger examined Diarmuid, a thoughtful expression on his face, before answering with an amused voice “If you say so. I won’t deny it.”

It was cold outside. The sun would be setting in a few minutes, leaving the sky a pink and orange canvas. Diarmuid wanted to burry his face into his enormous scarf, seeking warmth. Feeling awkward, not knowing how to respond, Diarmuid blurted the first that came into his mind “What brand of cigarette do you smoke ? I don’t recognize the smell of it.”

Clearly a stupid move, thought Diarmuid. There is so many brands, how could he know all of them ? Raising his head to look at the man, he waited for a reaction. Amused, the handsome stranger gave him an answer he wouldn’t have dared to think about. Nonchalantly, he raised an eyebrow and told Diarmuid  
“It’s just some _Gauloises Bleues_. I wouldn’t advise you smoke them, it reeks. _Des clopes de vieux pourri_ , like my mother used to say. Do you want to taste it ?”

Oh, so now he could place his accent. It was almost unnoticeable when he was speaking English, but the intonation of his words didn’t seem natural like a native speaker. That certainly added to the charm of the man.

“Sure, please.”

And David gave him a cigarette, just like that. Diarmuid took it gladly, and placed it into his pack, hoping it wouldn’t break.

“You’re welcome. I must go now. Good bye, young man.”

Later that day, Diarmuid thought of this strange yet so banal encounter. He should have asked for a name. He should have been smiling more, joking, complimenting the man. But Diarmuid was either too polite or too shy to do that, and he wouldn’t know if his interlocutor took kindly on such praise. He smoked the _Gauloise Bleue_ by his bedroom’s window. It has a strong taste, and smelled even stronger. Surely he’ll get an unpleasant comment from his parents when they’ll enter his bedroom, smelling the smoke on his clothes. So be it, he told himself. He will appreciate this gift no matter what.


End file.
